Untitled
by DreamerzLove
Summary: If anyone had told her she'd end up this way she would have laughed in their face after setting their pants on fire. (Lots of cursing)
1. Chapter 1

_(__づ￣ __³__)__づ__~~ I own nothing... Except the plot and the oocness and the fact that I'm completely insane in writing yet another story even though none of my others are finished. _

_Im writing this one because if I can get this idea out of my head… I can update my other Eye Shield cross over.. And the fact that we need more so ENJOY!_

_~Chapter one~_

_If anyone had told her she'd end up this way she would have laughed in their face after setting their pants on fire. But, no, here she sat in front of her half brother Sena. It turned out the loving and honorable father had been two timing her mother. Oh, she was beyond pissed at her long dead father, though she was determined not to take this rage out on her new brother. Who, by the way, was a few months younger than her. Which would mean that her father had knew her mother was pregnant when he went to his mother. It completely put her father into a new and unwanted light in her eyes. To think that she had loved him beyond anything else because he was the most honorable person to her eyes before he died. _

_After her trip into the past and all the unpleasantness that came with it, the jewel, Naraku, her friends betraying her, she had found out about her father betraying her and her family. What the hell kind of bull shit was that? The two men in her life she looked up to were nothing more than assholes looking around for a piece of ass._

_The thing of it was, it was her new brother appearing at their door to show how untrustworthy her father truly was. Here she was taking all this in within a minute, maybe staying in the past had actually done her some good? So there she sat across of her other little brother seeing how much he looked like her father, knowing that he wasn't lying._

"_So your name's Sena?" She asked still eyeing the younger man. He almost looked like Souta. _

"_yes and I'm sorry to bring all of this on you. I didn't know you and your family didn't know." He answered looking down shyly._

"_It's fine Sena, but this is just between us, My mother and Souta are not to know about our father's infidelity. I don't think my mother could handle it." Kagome stated well more like demanded._

_Maybe it was selfish to keep Sena away from Souta, but her father had been the only other role model he had besides Inuyasha, and she didn't want her brother to go down the same road her father had obviously went down._

"_It's nothing against you Sena, it's just that my mother and brother viewed our father in an almost godlike sense in their eyes, I was that way to but I can handle betrayal better than they can, trust me." She watched as he nodded his head still looking down as though it was his fault._

"_If that's what you think is best, I just wanted to know my brother and sister. I'll leave now, I'm sorry for the trouble." He got up out of the chair and she sighed standing up to, putting her hand on his shoulder._

"_I never said you couldn't get to know me or Souta, and I'm sorry if I'm coming off as an asshole, it's just a lot to take in." She said before bringing him into a hug, which he eagerly returned._

"_If it'll make you feel better, you'll be seeing me everyday." She stated with a small smile._

_He looked at her confused. "How?"_

"_Simple, you see I've had a lot of absences due to .. Illness. Now that I'm better and able to return to school, it seems that my old school has had enough and I'll be going to the only other school that will accept my low grades, which is your school." She said her smile getting bigger. "So we'll be seeing each other every day since we are in the same grade."_

_He nodded numbly. "Is it acceptable if I walk you to school?" He watched her nod before walking out, glad that he had met his sister and reviled the truth even if he knew it was hurting her. He had been looking for his father who had disappeared when he was younger since his mother had died a few months ago. He hadn't known his father was dead or the fact that he had another family but at least he wasn't alone anymore. He had family out there and maybe in time he can be accepted by them, well at least his sister. Now, he had a real sister. Though Mamori was like a sister to him, he had always wanted a real sister, which was why he called Mamori his sister. Now that he had a real one, he wouldn't have to do that anymore._

_~the next day~_

_Kagome stood on the bottom step of the shrine nervously twitching her skirt. Today was her first day at a new school, even after chasing jewel shards all over Japan in the past, she was still nervous. How was that even possible? She sighed, bringing herself out of her thoughts. _

_Sena arrived soon after that giving her a bright smile as he took hold of her hand and led the way to their school._

"_You're going to love it here sis. Mamori is the greatest and I know you'll get along well. Hiruma is a little rough around the edges but he's a good football player. Monta's my best friend, he's a little dense though." He was just rambling off about this person and that as he walked beside her, filling her in on who's who and what not to do. "Be careful around Hiruma he tends to blackmail people, and I don't want him telling you to do anything." _

_She chuckled._

"_Trust me Sena when I say no one can control me, and that I don't fear anyone from your I mean our school. I'm stronger than I look."_

_Sena just nodded not believing her. It wasn't long before they ended up at school everyone staring at her and Sena. Whispers surrounded them as he showed her to the office._

"_who is she?"_

"_That's not Mamori."_

"_why is such a hotty with the shrimp?"_

"_Think they are dating?"_

_Finally getting enough Kagome turned towards them and glared._

"_SHUT UP!" _

_Needless to say everyone shut up quickly becoming scarce screaming about a female Hiruma. Kagome looked around in awe. Sure she had faced demons, yelled at the 'Killing Perfection', and killed thousands of demons, she had never seen people disappear so quickly. Koga had nothing on these high schoolers. She could only say three words as she looked at Sena._

"_What The Hell?"_

_~end~_

_Okay so what do you think?.. Any ideas for the name? review and tell meh.._


	2. Chapter 2

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~~ I own nothing... Except the plot and the oocness and the fact that I'm completely insane in writing yet another story even though none of my others are finished.

Okay so what do you think?.. Any ideas for the name? Review and tell meh…

Every time she looked around, people would hide or panic and runaway, what was wrong with these people? 'WHAT THE HELL?' Sena stood beside her looking embarrassed as she looked at him for answers.

She was about to say something when a demonic aura touched her own. 'There's a demon here!' she shouted frantically in her mind. Looking around she only saw one person other than her brother, the rest having fled.

"Fucking Midget! You're late for practice." The man with the demonic aura shouted. Looking down Kagome saw Sena almost shaking. She growled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? YOU FUCKING SPIKY HAIRED DEMON!" Kagome shouted back standing in front of her brother protectively.

"Brother? Fucking Midget has a sister? Kekekeke." He laughed as he strolled forward to stand in front of her, looking her over.

"Hiruma stay away from my sister!" Sena demanded glaring past his sister and at Hiruma.

He'd be damned if Hiruma got his sister. He had just got her and he had no intention of sharing her with anyone, never mind his demon of a friend.

Kagome's eyes twinkled.

"So this is Hiruma, the one who blackmails everyone." She slowly circled him, eyeing him. "Egotistical, prone to violence, likes to make people suffer…" She stated circling him.

Hiruma smirked at her. Kagome looked over at Sena and smiled.

"He's nothing to worry about; I've met and beat many who are above his level. The way everyone was running away screaming had me thinking Sesshomaru had found me." Here she giggled. "He even uses guns as his weapon; Sesshy had a whip and a nasty temper." She continued to giggle. "I can't believe you're scared of him! Is everyone at this school so easily frightened?" She asked Sena, who was looking at her like she was crazy.

How could the nervous sister he had walked to school now be this person talking about Hiruma like he was a bug.

Hiruma gave her his demonic grin. He liked her.

"You! Midget's sister are now my fucking girlfriend." He stated striking a pose with his ak47.

Sena looked at Hiruma wide eyed. "NO Hiruma you're not getting my sister!" He declared glaring at Hiruma.

Behind the two, Kagome's eye twitched. So, she did what first came to her mind. She lifted her foot and promptly kicked Hiruma in the middle of his back, catching him off guard and sending him to the ground on top of Sena.

"It ticks me off when people claim me as theirs," She stated before walking off leaving the two on the ground one in shock, the other in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

wow...o.o...its been forever since i worked on this huh? XD you guys should be so happy that I'm in a writing mood at the moment :D ... I'm sure you know how rare that is. lmao..

oh and to clear things up..Hiruma kicks people in the back to show in his own way that he liked/ and or approved of them. Kagome doing so to Hiruma (In Hiruma's way of thinking) just told him that she likes her brother understood the meaning of said kick.

ANYWAYS!

ON TO THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE!

A rough sounding growl escaped her as she stomped her way to her first class. Entering the room, her other class mates looked up in horror and tried their best to hide in their seats. Yet again a growl erupted from her throat.

"You stupid ass cowards." was all she said as she took a spot in the back of the room in the very last desk. lucky for her it appeared as if the students put as much room between them and the back seats as possible.

Of course the reason was easy to figure as apparently a gun wielding maniac came in the door and made his way to the back, where she was currently sitting.

"Fucking girlfriend already knows her place." He stated with a cocky tilt to his chin. One thing that Kagome brought with her from the past, was her instant dislike of anyone that claimed she was theirs.

Allowing herself to stand from the seat in a graceful manner she faced against Hiruma.

Her clear blue eyes shot daggers as they glared at him threw her impossibly long black hair. Her body, accustomed to years of fierce battle immediately took a strong stance.

"Allow me to say this one last time..." Her voice came out in a slight whisper, her voice developing a husky undertone. Her hand reached up and gently touched his cheek, she let her hand roam down his neck before dipping her fingers in the collar of his shirt.

A fierce look came upon her heavenly features as her hand balled up into a fist and she jerked his face down to her slightly smaller form.

"If I ever hear you use the word girlfriend when you talk to me, about me, or around me.." The growl was back into her words,"I swear you will never be able to call yourself a man again... am I under stood?.."

Silence was her answer as his eyes seemed to devour her as they roamed. Her years of battle had definitely filled her out, she was stronger than the average male, though heavily developed, her muscles were well defined.

A slight tick appeared as he had still not answered her. Easily slipping into a sword stance that Sesshoumaru had taught her, she sweeped her leg and shoved.

Hiruma hit the floor with a gruff 'fuck' as she stood over him.

"Remember... or I will easily kick your fucking ass ." She gloated with a devilish grin. At that moment Hiruma could have sworn he saw heart floating above her head.

He didnt care what the fuck she said. She was HIS fucking girlfriend.. no.. scratch that... she was his fucking WIFEY. No one else would do for him now. Every Demonic king deserved one Bitchy ass Angel after all.

In the background you could hear the other students praying and screaming as they emptied out the room, leaving the now called 'Demonic Dou' to their own devices.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Hey guys ^.^; I'm here with the next chapter ^.^... rejoice I Say... Okay for any of those that know my writing style.. I NEVER plan ahead.. I reread what I have written and then decide where it shall go for the next chapter as I write it.. yeah yeah.. ... I know It makes no sense...but that's the only way I can force myself to write lately... okay... not lately ... Don't judge me XD.. I'm doin the best I can!... But if you guys have any ideas, suggestions.. don't be afraid to let me know.. I read all my reviews before I start writing as well just incase anything might inspire the next chapter.

Oh! And I have thought about The Demonic Dou as the name for this fic.. possibly .. maybe...

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

...

Kagome left the Kouga want to be behind as she left the now emptyish classroom. How was she going to bring up her grades enough to be put back in her old school if none of the teachers would stay in their rooms to teach her? Yet another frustrated growl escaped her as she left the hallway for the upper classes, making her way to her next class.

Even though she was in her brother's grade a few of her classes weren't the normal freshman classes. She had excellent grades when it came to science, history, and Heath care. All of which she took with the higher grades. Glancing at her schedule, she made her way to her most hated and feared enemy... Math class.

...

Entering the room that would bring forth one of many hellish migraines, she clinched her teeth and set her eyes for a seat in the back. For once today, luck was on her side as she eyed a seat far back in the back beside a large open window. Being the first in the room, she quickly made her way to the seat that she had picked, hoping there weren't assigned seats in the room.

...

A few moments later the room began to fill with students, each one glancing at her in fear before quietly finding seats far away from the younger of the Demonic Dou. Kagome scowled at them before letting her attention to be averted as she gazed at the large tree beside her spot.

It was times like now that Kagome missed the forest that had once covered this land, how she felt so much at home in it as she followed behind Sesshoumaru after her 'pack' betrayed her for Kikyo. Her mood took a downward spiral as she mentally spit out Kikyo's name. They had betrayed her, forced her to rely on one that was once her enemy, and in the end she had been the death of them, all but her baby Shippo. Sesshoumaru had retrieved him for her and taught him the way of a respectful demon, all for her.

She missed them, her son and her lover. The three years that she had spent under him, being trained and learning what pack truly meant, had completely changed her life. While no, she didn't love him as a lover would, no their love was one of pack and when the night became lonely and the true world was more than they could handle, they blocked it out together. After all, full demons often took comfort and pleasure in pack members before they found their true mate.

Someone touching her shoulder brought her violently back from her thoughts, her arm moving faster than humanly possible, knock the poor guy to the ground.

"Oh shit... The new girl... she just hit a teacher..." Whispered across the room as Kagome noticed that indeed her self defensive move had actually hit and knocked out her math teacher.

"Well Fuck me." Kagome dropped her head into her hands.

"With pleasure, My Fucking Wifey."


End file.
